Le pouvoir d'Artenia
by Mj-Gollaco
Summary: La guerre qui se dispute entre le clan de la Lumière et des Ténèbres est au summum. Mais que se passe t'il quand une menace beaucoup plus dangereuse que Voldemort s'élève... Servira t'elle pour le bien ou la combattra t'elle?
1. Le commencement

**Donc voila ma premiere fiction je pense que j'essairai de publier toute les semaines**

* * *

Le pouvoir d'Artenia

Depuis des millénaires sa force était recherché par le mal,

possédant un pouvoir que persone ne connaissait l'héritier d'Artenia serait un des etres magiques le plus puissant du monde...

montrant que le mal prendrait forme et viendrait secouer le monde,il sera vaincu par l'héritier...Il signera le temps du renouveau...

La lumière dans les ténebres peut nous sortir de n'importe quel souffrance quand on a besoin d'apaiser sa peine,

La joie est un sentiment commun comme peut l'etre la tristesse,la haine,la vengeance,l'amour...

On ne peut se battre contre quelque chose qui n'existe,qui n'est pas visible?

Et si ce pouvoir n'était que souffrance?

* * *

**Voici le prologue... Vos impressions pas trop mal?**


	2. L'enlèvement

Salutations a vous!

J'ai décidé d'écouter les conseils de **Gb88 **et vous donner quelques informations:

Elle parlera tout d'abord d'une légende, j'entre dans le thème de vies difficile tout ce qui est mystique

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient ainsi que l'OC

**Raiting: **J'ai mis T parce que je ne compte pas mettre beaucoup de relations physiques entre les personnages voir pas du tu tout peut être un lime maximum

**Note de l'auteur: **Cette fiction parlera d'Harry et d'un OC n'y aura pas de romance pour tout de suite...

Voldemort n'est pas la seule menace,je ne suivrais pas tout a fait la chronologie l'histoire ne s'accorderait pas ou sinon...

Je pense que je ferais cette fanfiction en deux fois ,avec environ 20 chapitres à chaque fois.

Merci à **Huguette **et **Gb88 **pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**L'enlèvement**

Elle hurla une deuxième fois d'une voix grave faisant reculer plusieurs mangemorts...

Elle tomba à genoux reprenant son souffle lorsque elle entendit un ricanement. Elle releva la tete pour se retrouver devant le visage froid du Seigneur de ténèbres.

-Maitre_dit Severus Rogue. Si elle ne veut pas se rendre autant l'éliminer elle ne nous sert à rien

Ne t'inquiète pas Severus elle se transformera bien avant que tu ne le penses_rigola le Seigneur des Ténèbres

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard de pur haine avant de se remettre hurler sous la douleur d'un crucio...

* * *

Harry ressentit un immense mal de tête qui le força à s'asseoir. Il porta sa main à sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Hermione et Ron furent sur lui dés qu'ils entendirent.

-Ca ne va pas Harry?_demanda Hermione déjà en alerte

Il respira un bon coup avant de parler :

-Voldemort est en colère_expliqua t'il à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Il se regardèrent avec incompréhension ce n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Malgré le fait qu'il soit en guerre,il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis le début de l'année...

La question qu'il se posait également étaient pourquoi semblait il énervé?

-Bref_dit Harry. Ca ne sert a rien de s'énerver pour si peu.

Pour si peu_cria Hermione en se levant,ayant oublié la douleur de son ami quelque minute plutôt,elle paraissait clairement énervé. Chaque geste et chaque pensée du Seigneur des ténèbres peut nous être fatales Harry et...

JE LE SAIS CA_hurla Harry. Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de vous savoir en danger seulement parce que vous êtes proches de moi?

De savoir que ça peut vous être fatale si je fais une seule erreur?Tu penses que ça...

-Taisez vous_dit la voix forte de Ron. Vous ne remarquez pas qu'il arrive a ses fins quand vous vous disputez? Ce qu'il essaye de faire c'est de nous séparer et le meilleur pour nous c'est de rester soudés...

Ils regardèrent tout deux Ron abasourdis par tant de sagesse avant de s'excuser mutuellement l'un envers l'autre...

* * *

Elle hurla,faisant trembler les murs, et reculer encore plusieurs mangemorts.

-J'incarne ce que vous n'êtes pas_dit elle finalement c'est cheveux de couleur auburn cachant son visage baissé...

Je ne suis sûrement la dernière personne prête a être soumise,je ne suis la personne dont tout le monde a besoin_dit elle en commençant à trembler comme les murs.

Ma puissance n'égale qu'à votre lâcheté tous réunie.

Elle releva finalement son visage montrant des yeux de feux et révélant le signe de l'infini sur ses deux bras...

-Je suis marquée à vie_dit elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire.

Pas comme vos larbins_fit elle en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ça_dit elle en finissant sa tirade...

Calipso Artenia, Fille du vent Fille du feu Fille du vent Fille des eaux Fille de la terre, Héritiere du Eyda et du Artenia_souffla t'elle.

Lord Voldemort paraissait clairement amusé.

Il fit sortir tout ces mangemorts sauf Severus et relança des sorts de torture à la jeune fille qui continua à hurler.

Alors qu'elle se mettait a consulver bizarrement il fit appeler tout ses mangemorts et dit d'une voix ou percevait clairement l'amusement:

"Observer et essayer de ne pas vous faire tuer

* * *

Ce fut à ce moment la qu'Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

La migraine pointait déjà le bout de son nez.

Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait vu,ce qu'il avait entendu.

C'était assez perturbant,cette vision était inhabituelle, enfin à part la torture bien sur.

Mais dans le silence de cette douce nuit il ne pouvait faire comme si il n'avait pas vu cette vision c'était impossible,pensa t-il en soufflant...

-Harry ça ne va pas? Tu as encore fait des cauchemars?_Posa Ron,en se réveillant.

Ce n'est rien Ron rendort toi_souffla Harry

Il se rendormit sagement comme son meilleur ami lui avait conseillé.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler en y réfléchissant bien il ne pouvait en parler à personne.

Il s'en chargerait lui même...

Et dans cette nuit paisible du mois de juillet, il se jura avec une détermination presque effrayante qu'il délivrait l'héritière...

* * *

Alors vos avis? Faites péter les reviews... Je pense que je posterais des chapitres plus fréquemment vu que j'ai plus de temps


End file.
